narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazangakure/Missions
Here is the official Kazangakure Mission Board, only to be edited by the current Kage; Indra Hyuga. Whenever a new Yogankage is appointed, please change the name accordingly. The board is to be updated weekly, creating a new set of missions for Lava Shinobi. Missions will divide into six sections, including a special section for ANBU. Each mission will be given by village superiors. Unlike Naruto Canon, YOU DO NOT REQUIRE A TEAM OF THREE FOR A MISSION. Some missions can be solo'd while others are collaborations. If you see a mission you like or a reward, be quick to claim it. Certain missions will not be replenished. For example, a specific target hunted will result in that mission disappearing. Similar mission's might reappear, but why take a risk. As stated in the Official Mission's Board Guidelines, inter-cross Roleplays are encouraged. Meaning, if you see a person RPing by themselves or with others, offer to enter it. A good story would allow one character to enter in another's time of need. D-Rank D-rank missions are the lowest classification a mission can receive. These missions are usually assigned to genin. They deal with finding missing pets and retrieving materials for poison and hospital treatments. D Rank missions are not really judged by skill, but for those who wish to help those in need. Because of these, shinobi of all ranks take on D-rank missions. D-rank missions pay between 5,000 and 50,000 ryō. Name:'Mail Delivery '''Description:'The shinobi must go to the front gate of the village and retrieve any letter or mail. After doing this, they must deliver these letters to the rightful owner. 'Conditions'None 'Potential Enemies:'None 'Reward:'5,000 Ryo C-Rank Assigned to more experienced genin or chūnin. They are missions anticipated to have some combat involved with the possibility of injury to the shinobi performing it. Examples are guarding people, background investigations, or capturing or suppressing wild desert animals. The reward for a C-rank mission is between fifty thousand and 110 thousand ryō. 'Name:'Catching Bears 'Description:'Wild bears have been seen on the outskirts of Kazan. They can prove to be harmful to our citizens so they must be eliminated immediately. 'Conditions'Kill the bears. 'Potential Enemies:'Bears and other wild animals 'Reward:'50,000 B-Rank Assigned to experienced chūnin. They are missions anticipated to involve combat with other ninja. Examples are guarding people, espionage, or killing other ninja. B-Rank missions can also include Sabotage. Meaning B-Rank missions often expand past country lines. They are essential for enemy dominance. The reward for a B-rank mission is between 150 thousand and 200 thousand ryō. 'Name:'Capture the Spy 'Description:'A spy has been seen lurking around the village. Capture him and bring him to the Yogankage. 'Conditions'Must be alive. 'Potential Enemies:'Spy and/or any accomplices of the spy 'Reward:'155,000 Ryo A-Rank A Rank missions are much more open than S-Rank shinobi. Jōnin are to deal with village-or state-level matters and trends. In cases of visitors, they serve as bodyguards and guides. Kazangakure offers a special pass which allows visitors to eat and visit places for free. Of course, visitors are hidden with code-names. This mission usually involves multiple eyes. A public Guard and hidden shinobi. In case of invasions, A-Rank shinobi missions deal with protecting civilians while they evacuate. The reward for an A-rank mission is between one hundred fifty thousand and a million ryō. '''Name: Description: Conditions Potential Enemies: Reward: S-Rank S-Rank missions involve situations where the Shinobi's life is at an immediate risk, as well as their village's well being. And so, mostly jōnin and higher ranked officials are given S-Rank missions. S-Rank missions range from assassinations, high level retrieval missions and the transportation of highly classified documents. To accomplish an S-Rank, Shinobi can choose to embark on it solo or with allies. S-Ranks are crucial to the village and so are gifted to those who are exceptional shinobi. Due to their high risk security, the reward for an S-rank mission is more than a million ryō. Name:'Scroll Delivery '''Description:'Deliver a scroll to Getsugakure, the Tsukikage to be more specific. 'Conditions'The scroll must be delivered to the Tsukikage and only the Tsukikage. The scroll must be delivered in less than a day and the scroll cannot be stolen/lost. 'Potential Enemies:'Any other villages/organizations that wish to know the contents of the scroll. 'Reward:'2,000,000 Spec. Ops Missions Spec. Op missions are a special set of task which involve extreme matters and care within different organizations. This may expand over an immense knowledge of covering one's task. These are rare missions in which the Yogankage must also venture out along with the absolute most powerful and trustworthy ninja. 'Operation: ' '''Name: Description: Conditions Potential Enemies: Reward: